Taste Buds
by SovietDeku
Summary: Zero-Two has an unquenchable hunger for human flesh. But something doesn't lead her to devour Code Zero-One-Six.
1. Teeth and Tongue

When did this all begin? Zero-Two's thirst for human meat was unquenchable, there was no way to satisfy that churning hunger. And because of that, she didn't just kill the stamens she rode with mentally, she ate them while they were alive, and breathing. She loved it when they screamed, and the way the heart just stopped when she bit the wrong place at the wrong time. That was what happened with Code Zero-Eight-One, except she left him mostly unscarred, because she knew he was most likely already dead without her tearing him to shreds. But the fact that she had no desire to devour Hiro was peculiar. She pondered in her mind as she waited as the catwalk extended out to Strelizia. And why he had chosen Mitsuru to pilot with her on this one. She found him annoying, stupid, and most of all cocky. She played with a piece of tendon stuck in-between her left hand canine. That was when Mitsuru opened his goddamn mouth, and began to speak.

"You know he made the right decision to let me pilot with you, other than being selfish and letting his squad mates die. I mean, he is useless after all." Mitsuru mentioned while chuckling silently.

Zero-Two craned her head to him, she was instantly ticked off with his overzealous cocky nature and the fact he never gave Hiro a break. Finally, the cat walk arrived at Strelizia. Without another word, Zero-Two quick got into her pistil seat. While Mitsuru nonchalantly sat into his stamen chair. The cockpit closed and the large female looking mech powered up. She didn't care much about Mitsuru, and the fact that he just always wanted to speak got her angry. They began to spend a long march down to the mining operations area.

While this was happening, Hiro was fishing around in his mind about what would happen to his squad mates. The white, yet greyish interior of this briefing room was suffocating for him. He wanted to be out there, in Strelizia with Zero-Two. Nana stood beside him, holding the holographic pad. If you were born any sooner, it'd remind you of a clipboard, but with a glass pane at the tip and glowing buttons and LED lights all over the front.

"I'm sorry."

Hiro heard a low rumble. He craned his head to the right. And stared at her. Then, he looked back at the screens in front of him. He paid no attention to Nana, fully invested into the onslaught. But then he realized she wasn't saying sorry to him. She was saying sorry to the screens, and then Hiro noticed that it wasn't the screens, it was Mitsuru.

Mitsuru hadn't felt more powerful, he felt like he could do anything.

"If you want, Zero-Two, I can be you official partner! Wouldn't that be great? We'd make the best partners ever! Don't you agree?!" Mitsuru was beginning to yell out. But he instantly regretting his words right after.

"Really? You mean that? Then I guess, I could go all out for a little while." Zero-Two responded to Mitsuru. Then, out of nowhere, Strelizia kept going, faster and stronger than previously. Though the the radio and the screams coming from it differed from what was happening. Inside, Zero-Two was slowly ripping Mitsuru apart. With each Klaxosaur kill, a finger came off of him. Soon she sunk her teeth into his right hand. She shook her head around crazily like a shark, soon the skin was being ripped open. Then her canines dug into the muscles and tendons, within moments those snapped and tore open. Zero-Two pulled away, and lunged into Mitsuru, clenching her teeth around his jaw. She pulled down, hard. Breaking his jaw, and digging her teeth into his chin. She pulled off, exposing part of his skull. In a short moment, she used her hands to grab his, and pulled them back as she bit down on his right arm, and sunk her canines into it. She pulled them down to the left side, while keeping her teeth sunk inside of him, cutting his arm open. Screams could be heard from the radio, but the scene was grotesque. Soon Mitsuru's legs were ripped open, bitten into, and had passed out from shock. Zero-Two spit out a piece of meat from him. She turned, and made Strelizia return to the lift. While it was going off, she got off her seat, and walked over to Mitsuru. She opened her mouth quickly, and took a large bite at his fore head. When she did so, she pulled back, pulling a string of skin off, where the skin around his eye came off, and part of his muscles. She'd be surprised if Mitsuru had survived this.

When the cockpit doors opened again, she had cleaned the blood off of her face, and had had spit out some muscles and tendons that were left over from her feasting period. She waved out to Hiro, with a smile on her face.


	2. Sweet and Salty

Within moments, Mitsuru had flat lined completely. The idea was that he would survive, was completely fruitless. Solidifying Zero-Two as a "partner killer". After the recent tragedy, most of Squad 13 had a more pessimistic attitude towards Zero-Two.

Hiro pressed his foot on the floor of the elevator. He turned himself to the window behind him, watching as those monoliths of skylines in that small space of a dome completely disappeared as he ascended from the lower levels.

He was thinking about what had happened. What had happened in that Franxx? He had so many questions, and he knew they would only be answered by one person, Zero-Two. He thought, and thought and thought.

Finally, this enclosed and suffocating elevator arrived - Wait, was he thinking like her? Those thoughts seemed foreign to him. Had connecting with her that one time somehow effected his thought process and completely rewired his brain? Certainly not.

The elevator doors opened, and the first thing Hiro saw was pink hair, and red horns. Hiro felt a drop of sweat streak across the right side of his face, and before he knew it, he was trapped inside this elevator with her.

"Going somewhere?" Zero-Two asked as she walked inside.

Hiro didn't respond the first time.

"So, you're just like the others." Zero-Two concluded.

"Others?" Hiro finally spoke up.

Zero-Two turned to him, she giggled lightly and stepped closer to him.

This height difference was almost suffocating to him – there he went again! But she was taller than him, and that made him feel inferior.

"Your, 'squad mates', they're impolite." Zero-Two said, looking down at him.

Hiro gulped. His eyes dotted around the room, as Zero-Two's arms were placed on the wall behind him, boxing him in.

"You don't think I'm a monster either, right?" Zero-Two asked him in a polite tone.

Hiro thought about what to say, remembering what Zero-Two had done to Mitsuru. He didn't know what she would do to him.

"I, don't think you're a monster." Hiro said sheepishly.

"Really?" Zero-Two said, inching her face closer to his. She butted her horns against his forehead, they slightly dug into his skin, yet they didn't hurt him for some reason.

"I don't…" Hiro confirmed.

Zero-Two pulled away, and spun on her heel. "Think about that carefully, Darling." Zero-Two said with a giggle.

Hiro sighed in relief, as the space between them that shortened with each passing second made him nervous.

Zero-Two walked out of the elevator, and made her way to the main room.

Hiro walked out sheepishly, and looked left and right.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and the rest were having a 'respectful' conversation about Zero-Two in the greenhouse.

"She needs to leave." Ichigo said.

"We agree, but it won't be that easy." Goro retorted.

"Hiro can pilot with her, and she seems to really like him…" Kokoro said solemnly.

"Wait, are you forgetting that Ikuno lost her partner, and Mitsuru is dead?!" Miku raised her voice at Kokoro.

From the yelling, Kokoro held her head low, staying quiet for the rest of the conversation.

"She isn't human. We just need to tell Nana that we don't want her here, and as the squad leader, she should listen to me!" Ichigo explained.

Zorome looked up, and started to speak. "Yeah well, while you do that we'll try to not get on her bad side."

Ichigo looked at Zorome, disgusted from what he had said.

"Fine. Goro and I will go and talk with Nana." Ichigo declared.

"Wait when did I agree to this?" Goro asked, confused. He sighed, and got up from the ground.

"Er, Ichigo! Can I go too?" Ikuno asked.

"I, uh. Only two people can go at a time." Ichigo lied.

"Right…" Ikuno sighed.

And with that, Ichigo and Goro set off to the main house. The stepped around, noticing the quiet atmosphere that had overtaken the area. Uneased, and disturbed, Ichigo and Goro made a dash to the elevator.

Nana and Hachi were confused. Just yesterday, Hiro's genetics were completely normal, and human. But, today there had been – some complexities. Some blood cells, and even genes – were completely foreign and matched up with Zero-Two's genetics.

By protocol, they were to tell Dr. Franxx, and then report to APE.

That's exactly what they did.

"So, what's the matter?" Dr. Franxx asked while looking through a microscope.

"We think you might want to see this." Hachi said.

Nana looked at this small phone like receiver radio. She pressed a button, sending the data of the blood and the new cells invading Hiro's body. There were slowly replacing his human cells.

When Dr. Franxx got this data, his first reaction was turning to the right in his chair. The recliner creaked, and he stood up. He held his cane, and slowly walked over to the nearest counter.

"So, she's trying to change Code Zero-One-Six into something like her?" Dr. Franxx asked.

"Change?" Hachi asked, confused.

"She's trying to make one more like her. She may remember when they were children…" Dr. Franxx trailed off.

"Children?" Nana asked, they were slowly becoming more confused with each mention of this.

"Nothing. But, make sure Code Zero-One-Six rides with her as many times as he can. I'm very interested as to what this means." Dr. Franxx responded.

The old man walked back over to his seat. He pressed a button on the display, ending the call.

"Do you remember?" Dr. Franxx said, leaning back in his chair. He sighed, and then dragged his right hand across the desk.

AN; Chapter 2. Finally, right? But yeah. This is a pretty longish chapter. There is an end in sight, but it isn't going to end in the way you think it will. The ending will have some rewarding scene for being able to put up with the graphic cannibalism that takes place in this story. But, there is going to be a hint of horror in each scene that shows up in this fanfic. Everything is supposed to be completely different, and to answer one review.

Yes, Zero-Two's monstrous qualities are cranked up by around 100, or 200. By the end, it will be somewhat cranked up by 1000.


	3. Skin and Blood

Hiro coughed into the running sink, this time spitting out blood. His skin looked pale, his right eye had turned completely red, his pupil dilated. It look like a blood vessel popped inside his eye, but worse.

He turned his head to the door, before coughing up more blood into the sink.

He collapsed onto the floor, holding his chest. Hiro clenched his hand around the shirt, gasping out for breath. He heard the door open, but that was when he blacked out.

Alpha 9 sighed out into the cold air. He looked at Dr. Franxx, who had asked for him, _just him._

He had a feeling it was about Iota, but he wasn't quite sure just yet.

"Another clean up duty revolving around Iota?" Alpha 9 said, bored.

"No. I want you to watch _and_ Code Zero-One-Six." Dr. Franxx corrected him.

Alpha 9 straightened up his back, laughing quietly.

"So, just me and no one else in the Nines?" Alpha 9 said, a smile across his face.

"Yes. It's very… urgent." Dr. Franxx said, his fingers tapping on a keyboard.

"Alright, consider it done." Alpha 9 mumbled out, turning on his heel as he put his hand towards the door knob.

That was when Nana came across the monitor, looking afraid.

"Doctor! Zero-One-Six is not well!" Nana yelled out.

Dr. Franxx looked at this, and quickly tapped his hands on the keyboard, bringing up his tab on Hiro's health and genetics.

Werner stared at them, dumbfounded from what he was seeing.

It was spreading too fast. Too fast.

"Get him to a hospital bed! Don't let Zero-Two near him whatsoever." Dr. Franxx said, before pushing the seat back and quickly springing to his feet.

He turned on his heel, picking up his cane and speed walking as fast as he could.

Alpha 9 followed close in pursuit, walking alongside him.

Zero-Two had heard about what was happening, she couldn't help but stifle a laugh from this entire predicament. He'd fine after that pain passed, and he'd be like her. The only problem, would be that pesky doctor that'd try and stop it, or at least slow it down.

But she wasn't expecting that blonde fiend.

Alpha 9 quickly walked past Zero-Two, not batting an eye to her whatsoever.

He kept his pace alongside Franxx, making sure to not lag behind. He never knew the old man could walk this fast, it surprised him honestly.

Alpha 9 turned his head back it Iota, a scowl, and a gaze were shot his way. He paid no attention to it.

They rounded the nearby corner and started reaching the hospital room. It was easy to find, seeing as how it was crowded by the remaining members of Squad 13.

Kokoro was fiddling with her thumbs.

Goro was biting his lower lip.

Ichigo could be seen with a bloody hand, what lead to that, was obvious to Alpha 9.

Miku was staring down at the floor.

Zorome was pacing back and forth in the hallway.

Futoshi was nervously eating bread.

Ikuno took her glasses off, and put them back on multiple times.

When the duo finally reached the door, Dr. Franxx wasted no time rushing inside.

Alpha 9 stayed outside with Squad 13.

His first priority, was checking Ichigo's bloody hand. Which, was on the right.

He walked over, and stared down at the hand.

"Let go for a minute." Alpha 9 said as he took the hand into his right hand.

He looked down at the blood, noticing it was still bleeding.

"Apply pressure to it, did, Iota do it?" Alpha 9 asked.

Ichigo nodded, her words were choked up in her mouth.

"Zero-Two? Ichigo just tried to help Hiro and she just, lashed out." Goro said for her.

"Lashed out? So wait, you all have names for yourselves?" Alpha 9 asked them.

Her lashing out didn't seem normal. Even for her. Alpha 9 looked down the hallway, spotting Zero-Two walking down the hallway towards the group.

"How about you all go inside. Leave Dr. Franxx alone, and just converse among yourselves." Alpha 9 stated.

"Wait, let me stay." Ichigo finally spoke up.

"No." Alpha 9 said, shooting down the offer.

"I wasn't asking." Ichigo said.

Alpha 9 scoffed, watching as Zero-Two walked over.

Dread seemed to cover everyone BUT Alpha 9.

He had dealt with her before.

He could deal with her again.

"Iota. How about you come back to the Nines?" Alpha 9 offered.

Zero-Two ignored him, she glared her teeth. Her fangs overlapped her bottom lip.

"Just going to walk right through us…" Alpha 9 mumbled.

He pushed Ichigo back into the hospital room roughly, he turned to face Zero-Two, blocking the door from her.

"I'm not letting you through."

"Then I'll force my way in."

Zero-Two lunged at him, but Alpha 9 ducked to the right.

His feet were swept out from under him, and Zero-Two jumped down onto him.

Alpha 9 put his hands out in front of his face and throat.

Zero-Two was slamming her right knee into his right thigh, though from this position, it wasn't helping her one bit.

Within a moment, Zero-Two opened her mouth and slammed her teeth around his right wrist.

Alpha 9 screamed out in pain, yet with his left hand he formed it into a fist and slammed it into her right temple.

She kept a firm grip on his wrist, not letting go. He kept slamming his fist into her left temple, something ferocious seemed to seep in to Zero-Two's personality.

He slammed his knee into where her liver should be.

Zero-Two let go, coughing out for breath.

Alpha 9 stood up, holding his bitten wrist. He looked at it quickly, seeing blood gushing from it.

Zero-Two tried getting up, but a swift kick was landed on her left temple, sending her down on the ground.

He stepped over, planting his foot down on the back of her head.

"Again, you never learn." Alpha 9 scoffed out in between breaths.

Zero-Two grunted under his foot, she struggled, but he slammed his foot down once more on her head.

Hours later, Hiro was finally coming out of the room.

Zero-Two stayed at Plantation 13.

But for reasons unknown.

"Keep her there." One of the chairmen said.

"Indeed, it'd be good to let her run rampant for a while. Let her relieve some stress by taking out her anger on them." Another agreed.

Hiro was tired. He just wanted to sleep. That's all he wanted. He was tired, he was hungry.

Wait, Futoshi looked like he'd fill him up for the night, maybe if he were to just take one little bite – wait. Why was he having those thoughts? Why was he thinking about _eating_ his friend? He was confused.

His head hurt, and he just wanted to sleep. He stumbled into the shared room between him and Goro, his entire train of thought a wreck. He felt like he was in pain.

He slowly crawled into his bed, throwing the covers over him.

Hiro rested his head on the pillow.

Even though his brain wasn't going to be hurt, his head just hurt so much that he had to put his head down slowly.

He closed his eyes, and tried to sleep.

Alpha 9 had gotten is wrist bandaged up, but he felt something nagging on him.

Why was Zero-Two defending Hiro so much? And why was he so important to her?

He came up with an idea.

"Doctor?" Alpha 9 called out to Dr. Franxx.

Franxx turned, looking at Alpha 9.

"Can I stay at Plantation 13 for a little while?" Alpha 9 said, curious.

"Sure. But I doubt Papa and the others will like this." Franxx said with a sigh.

And with that, Alpha 9 moved into Mistiltheinn.

Though, he was on a constant daily basis of talking with the rest of the Nines, while also keeping an ever watchful eye over Zero-Two.

Who he still referred to as Iota.

Zero-Two wasn't happy with this new arrival.

He was forced to partner up with Ikuno, who he thought was inferior and couldn't connect with.

He was wrong, yet it strained her.

Alpha 9 wasn't only just watching Zero-Two, he was watching Hiro and his mood.

He thought he noticed blue outlines near his eyes, and from seeing that he almost threw up in disgust and shock.

And this all happened at breakfast.

Hiro's sleep wasn't good. He had a dream, and he didn't like it one bit.

He saw a humanoid figure eating something, at first he thought it was Zero-Two or someone else.

But when he walked closer in his dream, he slowly realized it was him. With blue horns and blue outlines near his eyes.

He fell back in disgust, and that was when he woke up to Zero-Two pinching him, and lightly biting his right cheek.

Alpha 9 looked at his wrist from time to time, checking it for any more blood, or even any new developments. He unwrapped the gauze around the wound, and quickly took a peek at it.

It was disgusting when he first got it, but now it looked fine. He'd probably have a scar.

Though she did do a good number on his wrist.

She ripped off some skin, and tore some muscles.

His wrist was sore, for sure.

Alpha 9 rewrapped his wrist, walking down the stairs.

He looked to the right, towards the mess hall. He squinted, and then looked back at the bathhouse.

He wondered if he should take a bath, and eat later.

Alpha 9 decided against that.

He sped walked over to the mess hall, holding his wrist.

The blonde clone looked to the right, looking at the gender divided tables – but she was sitting in the same seat next to Hiro.

Hiro did seem confused, and startled at the same time.

A day before, Alpha 9 saw him on his deathbed.

But not today however.

Yet he still looked like he almost died.

Alpha 9 felt like he could hear violins going playing in his head, in a fashion of dread, of horror.

Then they picked up.

Then they slowed.

Then they picked up.

Then they stopped.

Then they started again.

Then they picked up.

Then they slowed.

Then they all synchronized.

Then they stopped.

Then a piano was put in the mix.

This just felt, horrendous.

He looked to the left, the female gender table.

Alpha 9 sighed.

Hiro looked up from eating, he hadn't met this newcomer yet.

This newcomer, who was dressed in a white uniform.

Very different to the grayish color of normal parasites.

It reminded him of Zero-Two's uniform – why was he thinking about her?

Alpha 9 continued to walk, and found his seat.

Zero-Two kicked it away from him.

Alpha 9 looked at her, raising a brow.

If he hadn't had a messed up wrist, he would've forced her to sit at her table.

Alpha 9 then spun on his heel.

Alpha 9 stopped. "Oh. That's rich." The Clone said with a chuckle.

The entire room stopped, and stared at this Nines member.

Alpha 9 then turned, and shrugged it off. "It's nothing. I assure you." Alpha 9 said with a grin.

The blonde took five steps over to the table he was to sit at, and pulled out his chair.

He sat down in it, right next to Hiro and Zero-Two.

It was a necessity for him to watch her, to keep a watchful, big brother eye over this entire squad.

Goro decided to strike up a conversation. "So, why're you staying here anyways?"

"Me?" Alpha 9 pointed at himself. He held a fork, admiring its shiny complexion.

Goro nodded slowly.

"I decided to. Papa's orders too." Alpha 9 said with a smug grin.

"Papa?" Zorome shot up in his seat.

"Mhm." Alpha 9 said, still looking at the fork.

"Will he ever come here?" Zorome asked quickly.

"If he has something important to do, though I doubt he'd ever come here. Too much of a pain to go to places he doesn't have to." Alpha 9 shot down the question.

"Oh…" Zorome sat back down.

The females at the other table were chatting, but no one paid too much attention to them.

Alpha 9 sat back in his chair, holding a small piece of meat.

"This?" Alpha 9 said, disgusted.

He took a small bite from it, then chowed it down.

After this, Alpha 9 surmised he would go around, asking who these Squad members are, to get a good understanding of who they were, and how they worked.

Every little detail was needed.

Every. Little. Detail.

The rest finished, and left the room.

Alpha 9 stayed for a while, then got up, pushing the chair out.

He stood for a minute, and then took steps outside of the mess hall.

Zero-Two was waiting for him outside.

He sighed, trying to walk by.

"No." Zero-Two stated.

"What do you mean, no?" Alpha 9 responded.

"You are not going anywhere near my Darling." Zero-Two said, walking closer to Alpha 9.

"I had no intentions." Alpha 9 retaliated.

"Go, eat your other friends." Alpha 9 told her.

"What a nice suggestion." Zero-Two smiled, her tongue swiped across her lower lip.

"Anyways, you'll just prove you're always going to be a monster, and you'll never be human Iota. So, I wouldn't be getting too cocky if I were you." Alpha 9 said, smiling. He continued to walk across the area, quickly making his way to the greenhouse.

He breathed out into the air, wondering what was to happen soon.

Hiro was at it again, coughing up blood. It was worse this time, like the thing that was causing him pain was amplified, and was trying to kill him. No doubt, it was probably trying to do just that.

But something felt familiar about it, something forgotten.

Zero-Two stood behind him, her smile haunted his dreams. Her laugh made him shudder with fear.

And there she was, smiling from seeing him in pain.

Why was this happening to him?

What did he do to deserve this?

AN; Chapter 3. Anyways, time to answer some reviews.

Derpslurp; if you'd like to tell me what you find confusing, I can clear it up in the next chapter or so.

Delphi913; He still has his hand. Though there is some scars on his hand.

KingPlotBunny; Mitsuru had to die to get the plot started. Sorry Mitsuru. The ending is not going to be what you think it will be. I've never watched Tokyo Ghoul, having something like that form of cannibalism was never my intention. But I'm glad you are enjoying it! I'd say it's sort of cannibalism. I haven't focused on it as much, seeing as how I'm trying to build up the next big death. And it's going to be an interesting one.

Alright, that's all for now! I'll work on Mesa Chapter 9 tomorrow, and then after that, there will be a short supply of chapters from me since school is starting back up on Wednesday. Chapter 6 of CiTF is planned for around either next week, or Thursday.

Chapter 4 of this fanfic, might come sooner than you think.


End file.
